ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Going Butterflying/Transcript
(Cuts to Sportacus's Airship) (Sportacus puts on his new suit) Sportacus: Sportacus Is Back In LazyTown Baby! (Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Stephanie Narrating: “Going Butterflying” (Cuts to Stephanie’s House) Stephanie: Good Morning Uncle Milford! (Finds out Milford is not in the house) Stephanie: Uncle Milford? Uncle Milford? (Finds a note on the refrigerator) Milford’s Voice Narrating the Note: “Dear Stephanie, I am not going to be home by the time sunrise comes. I will be preparing an announcement. So, you have to make breakfast for yourself. My announcement will be at 9:30. Also, I adopted a recently stray cat and named him Sparkles. Don’t worry if she is going to bite because I took her to the vet and gave her the rabies shot. Be sure you feed her. Uncle Milford." Stephanie: I got to make my cereal. (Stephanie makes her cereal and eats it) (Stephanie finds Sparkles and goes up to her) Stephanie: So, you must be Sparkles! I’m going to give you some cat food! (Stephanie gives Sparkles his food) Stephanie: Eat Up! (Cuts to the Town Square where the Announcements take place) (Stephanie Looks at her watch showing 9:25) Stephanie: 5 minutes early! Trixie: You’re here already? Stephanie: Yeah! (Trixie sits with Stephanie) Ziggy: May I also sit with you? Stephanie: Sure! (Ziggy sits with Stephanie) (Stingy sits with Ziggy and Pixel) Ziggy: Is it starting now? Stingy: No! Ziggy: Now? Stingy: No! Ziggy: Now? Stingy: No! Ziggy: Now? Stingy: No! Ziggy: Now? Stingy: No! Ziggy: Now? Stingy: Shut up! I think he’s coming! Don’t ruin this or he is going to think we’re both idiots! Stephanie: Shh! It’s starting! (Milford walks on stage) (Bessie Busybody sits) Pixel: What took you so long? Bessie Busybody: Overslept! But I’m glad that I’m on time! Milford: Everyone! This week is butterfly season! Oh Yes! There are butterflies in LazyTown! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten drinks soda) Milford Echoing: Butterflies blah blah blah blah! (Robbie Rotten spits out the Soda) Robbie Rotten: Butterflies? That pesky insects of beauty! How am I supposed to stop this? Think Robbie Rotten! Think! Nothing! It’s just too bright! (Cuts to Milford) Milford: And we’re having a butterfly hunting contest this Wednesday! Who ever gets the most butterflies by nightfall will get the shiny golden trophy of best butterflying hunting! Stingy: It will be mine! Stephanie: Hold up Stingy! Uncle Milford will only give it out if you win! Stingy: Are you challenging me? Stephanie: No, I’m just telling you what you must do in order to get the trophy. Stingy: Hmph! Sometimes people can be so picky! (Cuts to the tetherball court) (The LazyTown Kids plays tetherball) (Stingy sighs) Pixel: Don’t worry! You’ll forget someday. Stingy: It’s just that she’s challenging me! Stephanie: Hey! It’s not my fault for that announcement! It’s just that it’s the 10th anniversary of LazyTown’s butterfly season! And Uncle Milford was looking forward to this day and he wanted to share this activity! Pixel: Also, Stephanie, What’s with the new outfit! What happened to your old one? Stingy: And why do you have a tattoo Stephanie: Well, I decided to join a fashion show? Stingy: Really? It’s pretty deceiving to me. Are you keeping secrets? Stephanie: Secrets? No! Pixel: Why do you look so nervous? Trixie: Stop it you two! If she doesn’t want to tell you guys, it’s means she doesn’t want to tell you! Stingy: Are you sure you know how to catch butterflies? Stephanie: I’m not sure! I’m going to practice though! (Next Morning) (Cuts to Stephanie’s room) (7:00 AM strikes on her alarm clock and rings) (Stephanie turns the alarm off) Stephanie: Wow! Another beautiful day! (Butterflies is playing, and Stephanie is singing it) (Stephanie sighs) Stephanie: If only I know how to catch a butterfly properly! (Cuts to the LazyTown Streets) (Stephanie walks by) Stingy: There you are! Stephanie: What do you want Stingy? Stingy: If I win this butterfly hunting contest, everything you love and care about will be mine! Even these clothes, which reminds me, you will have to take every layer of clothing off in front of the whole LazyTown Audience. Stephanie: Fine! But if I win, you will have to donate half of your million dollars to the poor! And give back everyone their stolen objects or “what you claimed to be yours” to the rightful owner! Stingy: It’s a deal! Stingy in imagination: Don’t worry Stingy, you can do this! She doesn’t know how to catch a butterfly! She will be stripping off in public! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Ooh! Stephanie and Stingy are making a bet! If that pink clown loses, she will have to show off herself naked! After that, she will be embarrassed and leave town, Forever! (Robbie Rotten Laughs) Robbie Rotten: I wonder what it will look like. (Robbie Rotten Imagines) Milford: The winner is… Stingy! Stephanie: I’m doomed! Stingy: Now take off your clothes! (Stephanie Strips off out of her clothes one by one while being embarrassed) Stingy: Ooh! That’s hot! Now take off your underclothes! Stephanie: But I wouldn’t do that! I would be in big trouble! And the smaller viewers cannot watch it! It’s not appropriate! Stingy: Shut up and take off your underclothes! Stephanie: But I’m too shy to do it! I… Stingy: Now! Stephanie: Fine! (Stephanie Takes off her underclothes while her private parts are Censored) (Everyone in LazyTown Laughs) Stephanie: I want my mommy! (Robbie Rotten Stops Imagining) Robbie Rotten: Well that will be too disturbing and inappropriate to smaller viewers! I will do that as my backup plans. One day, I will swarm the whole LazyTown! Wait! Swarm? I will swarm the butterfly hunting event with bees! I will order it from a Laptop I stole from Pixel! (Robbie takes out the PC and Orders the Bee Hive Nest from online) (Bee Hive Nest package arrives wrapped up) Robbie Rotten: Beautiful! Now, It’s disguise time! (Cuts to the garden) Milford in the Speakers: Every citizen of LazyTown! We are about to start our 10th annual butterfly hunting contest at noon! Remember, whoever wins gets the butterfly trophy! We have 20 minutes before noon! So, start practicing! Also, just to let you know, the butterflies you caught during practice does not count! Stephanie: Does anyone have a butterfly net? LazyTown Kids: Yes! Stephanie: Good! Raise your right hand if you’re on My side! And Raise your Left hand if you’re on Stingy’s! (Ziggy And Trixie raises their right hand) (Pixel Raises his Left hand) Stephanie: I see your ready! Now let’s catch some butterflies! (Stephanie looks for a butterfly) (When Stephanie found a butterfly, she tries to catch it with a net but failed) Stephanie: Why can’t I catch a darn butterfly! (Stephanie gets frustrated, throws her net on the floor, and walks away) Stingy: What a loser! (Stephanie sighs and Sit on a bench) Stephanie: Why did I accept the bet? Milford: What bet Stephanie? Stephanie: You see, Stingy wants everything from me! And he even wants me to be naked in front of the audience if I lose to him! Milford: What! There shall be no nude in this town! Don’t worry Stephanie, I will tell you all my secrets of how I became the best butterfly catcher! (Cuts to the garden) Milford: All you need is a jar, a butterfly net, and a butterfly! When you see a butterfly, Make A whistle and swing the net! But not too aggressively! (Stephanie Sees a butterfly, makes a whistle, and swing it calmly) (Stephanie catches a butterfly and puts it in the jar) Milford: You did it! You learned how to catch a butterfly! Stephanie: I knew I can count on you! Milford: Now go show Stingy that you’re the best butterfly catcher! Stephanie: Alright! (Cuts to the garden) (Stingy catches the butterfly) Stingy: Your Mine! (Stephanie dramatically takes a footstep and picks her net up) (Stephanie catches a butterfly) (Stingy gets shocked) Stingy: Stephanie? When did you learn to catch a butterfly? Stephanie: Let’s just say I got help practicing! Stingy: Isn’t that cheating? Stephanie: Not if I get permission from the Mayor! Which reminds me, none of you are related to my uncle! Trixie: How could you say that? Stephanie: This bet made me fired up! (Sportacus appears with his air powers) Sportacus: Hey kids! Pixel, Ziggy, and Trixie: Hi Sportacus! Sportacus: What’s new? Ziggy: It’s the 10th anniversary of the Butterfly hunting competition! Trixie: And Stephanie and Stingy are fighting and making a bet! Stephanie and Stingy: Grrrrrrrrr! Sportacus: Easy you too! What are you fighting about! Stephanie: He wants me to strip off in front of the audience! Stingy: She wants me to donate half of my million dollars to the poor! Sportacus: Winning isn’t about everything! Stingy: Oh Yes, it is you Mr. I can resolve this junk! Stephanie: Hey! You don’t talk to Sportacus like that! He is just trying to help! Stingy: Whether Sportacus or you like it or not, we’re still doing the bet! If not, you will strip off early! Sportacus: What has gotten into this kid? Stephanie: Fine! I accept your bet! If you win, I will do what you say, and I will have to leave town, Forever! But remember, If I win, you will Donate half of your million dollars to the poor and don’t forget to return stolen items to the rightful owner! Sportacus: Stephanie! Don’t do this! Stephanie: It’s the only way for me to stay in LazyTown. Little kids always get what they want! (Stingy smiles) Milford on speaker: Attention LazyTown Citizens! We are about to start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Now! (The kids started catching butterflies) Sportacus: I guess Stephanie loves LazyTown more than me! Pixel: Sportacus! You look… Upgraded! I see you don’t have the number 10 on your chest anymore! Sportacus: Correct! I’m now Number 20! Pixel: I can see that! What are your new abilities? Sportacus: Well, I can fly, I can create water and I gotten stronger! Pixel: Cool! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Now where should I hang the nest? Oh Wait! Maybe here! (Robbie hangs the nest on the branch) Robbie: Now, all we have to do is pull this rope and then the nest will be open! (Cuts to Milford taking a nap) Robbie Rotten: Mayor! (Milford wakes up) Milford: Oh! What do you want Robbie Rotten, are you here to join the game? Robbie Rotten: No silly! I’m here to give you a cheesecake! Milford: Oh, thank you Robbie! I’m going to go on break to enjoy it with Ms. Busybody. Robbie Rotten: Good luck! Robbie Rotten Whispering: Or maybe, Bad luck! (Cuts to the garden) (Stingy catches butterflies) Stingy: So far, I got 50 butterflies! Stephanie: I got 48! I must catch more than Stingy before nightfall! Robbie Rotten: Kids of LazyTown! Want More Butterflies? Follow Me! (Cuts to the Bee Hive Nest) Robbie Rotten: Behold! The Nest of LazyTown Butterflies! Stephanie: Sounds pretty! Robbie Rotten: It does indeed! I will let the special one open it! All you have to do is pull the rope! Sportacus: You mean Me? Robbie Rotten: Of course! Sportacus: Okay here it goes! (Sportacus Pulls the rope) (Sportacus’s crystal beeps) Sportacus: Someone’s in trouble? But who? Sportacus’s watch: You are in trouble! Sportacus: Uh Oh! What have I done! Stephanie: This is not a butterfly nest, this is a bee hive! Sportacus: So that’s why I’m in trouble! (Bees Buzzing) Sportacus: Now it’s the perfect time for me to chicken out! Stephanie: Sportacus you can’t… Sportacus: Air Power! Wings: Air Power Activated! (Sportacus Flies) Trixie: I guess you better go with him! Stephanie: Your Right Trixie! If Sportacus can’t handle this, I can! (Stephanie puts on her Mask) (Stephanie runs to Sportacus) Stephanie: Hang in there Sportacus! Sportacus: No Stephanie! It’s too dangerous! (The Bees stop swarming Sportacus) Stephanie: The bees stopped going after Sportacus but who else is it after? (The Bees Started Going After Stephanie) (Stephanie Screams) Stephanie: It’s Going After Me! (Stephanie Runs away from the bees) Stephanie: You may be after me bees, but it’s time to show off my powers! Sportacus: Stephanie! Don’t! You don’t know what you’re doing! (Stephanie Activates Her Powers and uses Super Speed) Stephanie: Na na na boo boo! You can’t catch me! (Bees tries to sting Stephanie) (Stephanie uses her lightning powers on the Bees for a long time) Stephanie: A little help Sportacus? Sportacus: On It! (Sportacus goes up to Stephanie and shoots water at the bees) Sportacus: Water and electricity do mix! Your smart! (Stephanie Catches the Bees with the butterfly net and puts it in the jar) (Butterfly count goes up to 125) (Stephanie takes off her Mask) Stephanie: I wonder how much Stingy got… Sportacus: I know you did your best! Stephanie: I think so too! (Sun starts to set) Stephanie: Nightfall! (Cuts to the stage) Milford: We have 2 contestants that are in the hundreds. Oh, this Cheesecake! Allow me to go to the bathroom! Robbie Rotten: Well, my bug plan didn’t work, Time for Plan B! (Robbie tries to get on stage) Sportacus: What in the name of LazyTown do you think you’re doing! Robbie Rotten: Nothing! Sportacus: Come with me on stage! (Sportacus walks on stage) Sportacus: Everyone! We have a cheater! Stingy: Uh oh Stephanie! Sportacus: It’s Robbie Rotten! He is trying to switch jars! All Kids: Robbie Rotten! Robbie Rotten: Who did you expect? Sportacook? Stephanie: Not funny! You’ve done this so many times! Cheating is not good! Here’s a lesson! (Stephanie uses her electric powers on Robbie Rotten) Trixie: Good job Stephanie! You taught that cheater a lesson! (Milford walks on stage) Milford: Sorry about that, I had some disease called diarrhea! Milford: Anyways, the winner is… Stingy: Please be me, please be me, please be… Milford: Stephanie! Stingy: No! Milford: Stephanie had a total of 125 butterflies! And Stingy had a total 105! So, the trophy goes to… Stephanie! (Stephanie goes up to the stage and takes the trophy) Milford: So, Stephanie, is there anything you’d like to say about your win! Stephanie: Well, it’s an honor that I won. I putted a lot of time and effort into winning that trophy! But my heart is really telling me now that I don’t deserve this! It’s the one who taught me their secrets of winning this competition! The runner-up winner is Uncle Milford! (Stephanie gives Milford the Trophy) Milford: Oh my! It’s a dream come true! Stingy: Piece of junk! Stephanie: Oh, and Stingy, Gold medal you took from me! (Stingy takes out gold metal) Stingy: Goodbye gold metal! (Gives gold medal to Stephanie) Milford: Stephanie! I heard you have Superpowers! Stephanie: You’re not going to kick out Sportacus out of LazyTown are you? (Milford Hesitates) Milford: Well, You and Sportacus made a good team combining water with electricity! So I’m going to let you pass! (Everyone except Stingy Cheers) (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about! 1, 2, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! 3, 4, Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) Robbie Rotten: Worst day ever! All I wanted to see is Stephanie naked! Hope this day never comes again! (Bees swarm around Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten Screams and runs around while being stung) Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon